Warum Krätze wirklich abgehauen ist
by princessleia007
Summary: Es geht um Krätze, Hedwig, Trevor und Krummbein und warum Krätze zu Hagrid kommt.


**Die Versammlung**

„Quaaak!", empörte sich Trevor, als Neville ihn mitsamt seiner Schultasche auf sein Bett knallte. Doch Neville überhörte das Gequake und machte sich wieder auf den Weg nach unten in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Trevor hüpfte vom Bett und näherte sich Rons Umhang, der achtlos hingeworfen auf dessen Bett lag. Von seinem Platz aus hatte Trevor die deutliche Wölbung in der Tasche erkennen können, die Krätze immer verursachte, wenn er eingerollt dort schlief.

Mit einem kraftvollen Sprung landete Trevor auf Rons Bett. Er hüpfte zum Umhang und fragte:

„Krätze? Schläfst du?".

Die Wölbung bewegte sich etwas und eine verschlafene Ratte blickte aus der Öffnung heraus.

Sie gähnte herzhaft und zischte ärgerlich zurück:

„Musstest du mich wecken? Seit langem hab ich nicht mehr so ruhig geschlafen, ich-..."

Krätze fuhr erschrocken zusammen. Er hatte etwas gehört und blickte sich unruhig im Schlafsaal der Jungen um.

Auch Trevor spürte das Unbehagen und wurde nervös. Krätze fühlte sich in letzter Zeit nicht gut, das wusste er, und er wusste auch, an wem es lag: Krummbein!

Aus irgendwelchen Gründen konnte dieser Kater Krätze nicht ausstehen und Trevor war sich sicher, dass es nicht nur an seiner Natur lag, Mäuse und Ratten zu jagen, da musste noch etwas anderes sein. Trevor hatte schon mit Hedwig und Fang darüber gesprochen, aber zu einem Ergebnis kamen sie nicht, da Krummbein ihnen nichts verraten wollte.

Trevor ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum wandern und quakte laut, als er wusste, woher das Geräusch, das eben noch Krätze aufgeschreckt hatte, herkam.

„Quaaak! Das ist nur Hedwig, schau doch, am Fenster!"

Krätze erblickte am Fenster eine schneeweiße Eule, die mit ihrem Schnabel gegen das Fenster gepickt hatte, damit es sich öffnete. Langsam trippelte sie nun in den Schlafsaal und flog zu Harrys Bett. Irgendwo hier mussten Eulenkekse sein, Harry hatte immer irgendwelche Leckereien für seine Hedwig.

Tatsächlich fand sie welche auf dem Tisch neben dem Bett und pickte genüsslich nach ihnen. Ein erneutes Quaken Trevors ließ sie aufblicken. Noch hatte sie die beiden anderen Tiere gar nicht bemerkt. Sie pickte noch einmal nach den Keksen und flog dann herüber auf Rons Bett.

„Ich hab euch gar nicht bemerkt! Tut mir sehr leid, sonst hätte ich euch natürlich sofort begrüßt!", entschuldigte sich Hedwig bei Trevor und Krätze, der wieder etwas entspannter wirkte. Hedwig musterte ihn kurz und sprach dann weiter:

„Grausig, sag ich euch! Schlechtes Wetter, ich bin ganz nass geworden! Mein armes Gefieder..."

Wenn Trevor keine Kröte gewesen wäre, hätte er jetzt vermutlich breit gegrinst und „Weiberkram!" gedacht, aber da er eben doch nur eine Kröte war, hörte er geduldig zu, bis Hedwig geendet hatte.

Das Holz des Bettes knackte und blitzartig war Krätze unter panischen Gequieke in der Manteltasche verschwunden.

„Beruhig' dich doch mal! Du weißt doch, dass bei uns beiden sicher bist! Dieser Kater wird dir hier nichts antun können!", versuchte Trevor den armen Krätze zu beruhigen. Hedwig klapperte aufgeregt mit ihrem Schnabel:

„Dieser Krummbein ist mir nicht ganz geheuer. Er ist so ein komischer Typ. Fang hat mir erzählt, dass er nachts oft unterwegs ist und sich einmal mit einem anderen Hund getroffen hat. Fang konnte ihn nicht zuordnen und naja, ihr kennt ihn doch: Er war zu feige um hinzugehen und beide zur Rede zu stellen!".

Hedwig schüttelte ihren Kopf:

„Der Arme hat es echt nicht leicht, immer mit Hagrid in den Wald zu müssen."

Weder Trevor noch Hedwig hatten Krätzes Reaktion auf die neuen Berichte über Krummbein mitbekommen: Als Hedwig den anderen Hund erwähnte, bekam Krätze große Augen, Panik stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben:

„_Woher weiß er, wo ich bin? Woher weiß er, dass ich noch lebe? All das kann doch nicht sein...obwohl das das Verhalten des widerlichen Katers erklären würde. Ich muss hier raus – und zwar schnellstens! Und warum sagt dieser Krummbein es nicht? Wenn es hart auf hart kommt, kann ich mich immer noch verwandeln und -.."_

„Ich rede mit dir, Krätze! Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?", blickten Hedwigs große Augen zu Krätze.

„Äh was? Nein, tut mir Leid, ich hab nicht hingehört..."

Hedwig schnaubte und wiederholte, was sie hatte wissen wollen:

„Was du von diesem fremden Hund hältst, habe ich gefragt."

Krätze fing an zu stottern:

„Äh, der fremde Hund...ja, ich weiß nicht, also äh...ein Schüler, ja genau! Vielleicht hat ein Schüler ihn hergebracht und..."

„Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass Hunde verboten sind und außerdem: Wem sollte dieser Hund gehören?", schaltete Trevor sich wieder ein.

„_Ihr-wisst-schon-wem!"_, flüsterte Krätze nun und sah, dass die beiden anderen ihn erstaunt musterten. Doch gleichzeitig schien es den beiden auch nicht so abwegig zu sein.

„Du meinst wirklich, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer Spione so einfach nach Hogwarts schleusen kann? Also _das _halte ich doch für sehr abwegig..."

Ganz leise war die Tür aufgegangen und unbemerkt von den Trevor, Hedwig und Krätze schlich sich Krummbein in den Schlafsaal. Er hatte ihre Stimmen gehört und war hergekommen...er würde das tun, was diese dreckige Ratte verdient hatte.

„_So was schimpft sich also „Ratte"!", _dachte Krummbein, während er nun Krätze fixierte.

Er hörte sie über irgend etwas reden und machte sich zum Sprung bereit. Er hatte nur nicht mit Trevor gerechnet, der im Moment des Sprunges seine Beine vertreten wollte und prompt mit Krummbein zusammenstieß. Dieser verlor das Gleichgewicht und konnte sich nur mit Mühe am Bettlaken festkrallen. Mit einer Pfote holte er aus und traf Krätze an der Seite.

Etwas Blut ergoss sich auf dem Bettlaken.

Krätze spürte einen kurzen Schmerz und sah dann auch schon das Blut – sein Blut – auf dem Bett. Im nächsten Moment wurde er in die Luft gehoben und flog durch das Fenster davon. Vom Schreck ganz benommen nahm er erst später war, dass Hedwig ihn geschnappt und aus dem Schloss geflogen hatte. Sie steuerte auf Hagrids Hütte zu.

Als Fang sie sah, begann er zu kläffen und stand schwanzwedelnd auf.

Hedwig legte Krätze behutsam ab und landete dann selbst.

„Du musst auf Krätze aufpassen!", rief sie aufgeregt, „Krummbein, dieser dämliche Kater, hat sich gerade auf ihn gestürzt und verletzt! Da oben ist es nicht mehr sicher für ihn!"

Fang beschnüffelte Krätze, der zusammengekauert und zitternd auf dem Boden lag.

Dann legte er sich hin und ließ Krätze auf seinen Rücken klettern.

„Ich werde dich im Haus verstecken, aber du darfst keine Ausflüge unternehmen!", ermahnte Fang die Ratte.

Krätze nickte müde und Fang brachte ihn ins Haus.

„Jetzt ist er erst mal sicher!", sagte er zu Hedwig, die wieder davon flog um das Geschehen im Schlafsaal weiter zu beobachten.

Krummbein war bereits wieder verschwunden und Trevor saß alleine auf Nevilles Bett. Betrübt starrte er auf den noch frischen Blutfleck.

„Was wird wohl Ron sagen, wenn Krätze weg ist? Er war doch schon ewig in seiner Familie...", fing Trevor ein Gespräch an, aber Hedwig sagte:

„Es ist zu unsicher für den Armen. Ich habe ihn zu Fang gebracht, solange dieses Untier nichts davon weiß, ist er dort wohl sicher..."

Aufgeschreckt durch plötzliche Schritte auf der Treppe wünschte Hedwig Trevor noch eine „Gute Nacht!" und entflog dann selber hinaus in die Dunkelheit.

Wer auch immer da gekommen sein mochte Trevor würde es ihr berichten, aber sie wollte nicht dabei sein, wenn Ron herausfand, dass seine geliebte Ratte unauffindbar war.

**Ende**


End file.
